thelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sorreltail18
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Elements Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Do u mind if my New Fantasix Club can be on this wiki?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:17, May 18, 2012 (UTC) What zup? My Smilix Club is based on a Pretty Cure series too!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 17:48, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Just guess what Pretty Cure series i based it on?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 17:49, June 4, 2012 (UTC) i like Smile Pretty Cure and the first Pretty Cure.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 00:42, June 5, 2012 (UTC) And the pic u sent me, is that a fairy's believix?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:32, June 6, 2012 (UTC) The pic u sent me, i will revamp it, but i will give the revamp to u soon.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:59, June 11, 2012 (UTC) No prob!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:06, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Did u see any of my other questions?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:06, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Nah u didn't.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:15, June 11, 2012 (UTC) You did say u watched Pretty Cure All Star DX3. So yeah.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:02, June 12, 2012 (UTC) What is the Elements' opening song? Just a curious question.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:52, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, like i did with the Smilix Club theme song that are similar to Smile Pretty Cure theme and original Pretty Cure for season 4.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:10, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey in ur opinion, Which name looks and fits for a lamb character i'm creating for the Smilix series, Filly or Fillie?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:53, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'm going to try to watch Suite Pretty Cure myself. Did u see my blogs i wrote?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 16:44, June 18, 2012 (UTC) for the new club i'm creating, which name will fit the most for a fairy rabbit, (and it's music based)? #Symphy #Echo #Tempie Since Tune is already taken for the canon show, i can't use the word tune.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:55, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, p.s. u didn't answer my other questions.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:49, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! P.S. quick question, will u work with me for the Smilix or Heartix episodes?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 15:44, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah that happens. LOL And please post ur ideas on my message wall first.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 17:36, July 4, 2012 (UTC) .......... Can you delete this? ^^ It's Embarrasing me. ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan! A lil!♥ The Nightix? Which name fits for my 4th Heartix character the fairy of nature and the sun, Juniper or Senna? AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:53, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! We can call it "Winx Club: All Stars"! You know since we all based it on the Winx and can the Winx make a special appearance?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 16:40, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Violet, check her out, she's my new oc for the Heartix Club. Guess which Cure she's based on and tell me.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 16:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sorrel! I made this picture of Sorrel when she was a little girl, and wondered if you liked it. :) Yeah? What do you think? :P Roseann Shadowflame 18:39, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Which name fits for a protagonist queen for the Melodix Club: Seraphine or Symphony?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 00:43, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sorrel, do u mind if i add some stuff on this page:Home page ?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:48, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Me again, I made an ending song for the All Stars fanfic: Yay! Yay! Yay! (Winx Version). AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:52, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sorrel, it's me again. I thought we could have an exclusive fairy in the All Stars fanfic. Here's the info: Her name is Aubrey, she is the fairy of all elements. She is from earth, but all of the fairy clubs found out that she is the lost princess of the realm, Elemura. And i will send a pic of her to you later, tell me what do you think about that idea and the rest of the ideas.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:03, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Here's Aubrey in her civilian form----> I hope you like it!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:56, August 3, 2012 (UTC) And here is Aubrey's Believix.---> I will get to her wings, and she funtioned her believix without her magic winx like Roxy did. AND her transformation quote is: "By the true power of all the elements, I am Aubrey, fairy of all elements!" What do you think?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:12, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Me again, Which name fits for a little fairy pet fox for the Destinix Club. (It's kinda tech based, and it's a male fairy pet) #Techno #Pixel Thanks! AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:04, August 8, 2012 (UTC) AWESOME!! Thank u! Thank u so much!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 00:48, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! And Lol! By the way, did u like the pic and idea I had sent u?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:21, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, she's based on Cure Echo. So she's going to be the Cure Echo in the fanfic. :DAnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:40, October 28, 2012 (UTC) P.S I had a TON of questions I have asked u while u were gone. And I had left u a Bio for Aubrey.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:44, October 28, 2012 (UTC) excuse me maam u see i m blocked from winx wikia u are admin can u please unblock me i will give ur page rating i have done nothing ong plz help and unblockshizuka45 18:58, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sorreltail just wondering if you can unblock me on winx fanon cuz roxy13 blocked me cuz i used an anime pic but i dont know cuz on most wikia fanon you can use different pics so she blocked me and i was telling her that i didn't know and that my brother said that i should be able to use a different pics and stuff so she said she didn't care and blocked me i was wondering if you can unblock me on winx fanon plzplzplz unblock me plz Hi Sorreltail since your an admin on winxfanon i was wondering if you could unblock me on there cuz roxy13 blocked me just cux i used an anime pic cuz i thought that you could use it and i told her that but she said she didn't care and blocked me till may 6 and i've been blocked since 2012 so can you plz unblock me on winx club fanon plzSapphirestone12 (talk) 16:16, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Sapphirestone12 (talk) 16:16, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorrel, this user wants to be an admin, her name's Shizuka45 [[User:AnimeQueen97|AnimeQueen97]~Phantomhive Invasion! 18:14, April 8, 2013 (UTC)] '' ''Shizuka asked me to make her admin first, BUT I keep on telling her that I CAN'T and you can, but she's determined that I make her admin, please help me, i'm stressed. ''(Please delete this message when you read it, so that Shizuka doesn't see this.) AnimeQueen97~Phantomhive Invasion! 18:18, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ''I told her she can become a "Lieutenant" of the wikia, because she constantly asked and asked and asked about becoming an admin. Please help me, Sorrel, I don't know what to do, I'm trying to keep my cool. AnimeQueen97~Phantomhive Invasion! 18:23, April 8, 2013 (UTC)